Long Long Summer
by PPGs3Styles
Summary: The boys and one girl are taking a very long trip but then a secret is on the line. Can Butch keep his word or will he have to suffer the whole trip?
1. Chapter 1

Butch's POV

"Why does he make us go here?" Mojo is making us go to this stupid camp for the whole summer. THE WHOLE SUMMER! Thats a long time. We cant do anything else or go anywhere else. Just this stupid camp. "Look at the bright side." Oh Brick thinks there is a bright side to this. Ha. And he is supposed to be the smart one.

"There is a pool and instead of staying in the woods and stuff, we have a cabin." "That we have to share." O wow. Thanks Boomer. Now i know we have to share a cabin with someone for the whole summer. I hate it but at least what Brick said was pretty cool.

We got there and put our stuff inside the cabin. There was nobody there so either Boomer lied or we got there early. Both of them dont make much sense but i cant think of anything else. I looked around and right when i saw it i yelled,. "I call top bunk!" I just hate sleeping on the bottom. Its so uncomfortable. I dont know how people do it. I cant ever sleep at the bottom.

I sat on my top bunk and the bros sat down next to me. "Hey. Go to your own bed." "I dare you to write about someone on the walls with a permanite marker so you could see it the whole summer. "Ok." Not much of a challenge but i took out a marker from my backpack. I dont know why i brought that but im glad i did. I started writing and i pulled back. My brothers were laughing like crazy. I wrote Buttercup is hot for some reason. Its not like she is but now its a challenge if you know what i mean. Then someone burst the door open and it was Buttercup! I started rubbing the writing like crazy but i remembered it was permanite marker. Dang it! I just covered it so she wouldnt see.

"You guys?" Oh thats nice. "We are staying here for the summer." Why does Boomer sound so cheery and squeaky and annoying when he talks? "The whole summer?" Thats what i said! O man. I just realized that i said that out loud. Everyone was staring at me. It was so akward especaily with Buttercup. "Anyway. Im staying here with you guys the whole summer i guess." She flew to the top bunk across from mine and put her stuff down.

We were just staring at her. She was looking for something in her bag. "Um..What are you looking for?" "Bathing suit." Well that was smart. I broke the silence, asked a kind of personal question. and got a horrid answer even though i do wanna see Buttercup in a bathing suit.

She flew out. "Guys im going to the pool." I quickly got out my shorts and flew to the bathroom to get changed. When i was done i went to the pool and looked in it but she wasnt there. I look up and see Buttercup singing.

**Imma do it do it**

**Like i wanna do it**

**You gonna know me like you aint never known me before**

**Imma bring it bring it**

**Imma give it give it**

**You gonna love me like you aint loved nobody before**

**Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello**

**Your gonna love me like you aint loved nobody before**

**Too nice**

**Too clean**

**Too white**

** Too green**

**Little haters**

**Big dreams**

**I dont care what you think about me**

**Two face**

**Old friends**

**Told me**

**The end**

**Was near Ha**

**Forget them**

**See a lot of things changed since then**

**Dont they know that i came from nebraska**

**Am i gonna quit**

**Nice of you to ask but**

**Mamma told me go and chase what your after**

**Im on track so im gonna rap faster**

**Imma break it down for you and get a little deeper**

**Slayin on it**

**Prayin on it**

**Like the grim reaper**

**Runnin the thermometer**

**Yep i got a fever**

**Hi**

**Konnichiwa**

**Are you a beliva**

**Imma do it do it**

**Like i wanna do it**

**You gonna know me like you aint never known me before**

**Imma bring it bring it**

**Imma give it give it**

**You gonna love me like you aint loved nobody before**

**Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello**

**Your gonna love me like you aint loved nobody before**

**Too hard**

**Too soft**

**Too rough**

**Too posh**

**Lemme do**

**What i want**

**Lace it up baby**

**Tie it in a knot**

**Race track**

**Two legs**

**Hollywood**

**Big break**

**Suck it up**

**Intake**

**Lemme tell you how it happened real quick**

**Touch down in the middle of the city**

**Mass Av. street**

**Jam up to newbury**

**Million dollar party**

**Now tell me who your wearin**

**Lots of new handheld hype you can carry**

**Imma break it down for you and get a little deeper**

**Slayin on it**

**Prayin on it**

**Like the grim reaper**

**Runnin the thermometer**

**Yep i got a fever**

**Hi**

**Konnichiwa**

**Very nice to meet ya**

**Imma do it do it**

**Like i wanna do it**

**You gonna know me like you aint never known me before**

**Imma bring it bring it**

**Imma give it give it**

**You gonna love me like you aint loved nobody before**

**Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello**

**Your gonna love me like you aint loved nobody before**

**Let me keep going baby til im dead and gone**

**Thats my only wish**

**And if you dont know ill be singin my song**

**I got a lot to give**

**Imma do it do it**

**Like i wanna do it**

**You gonna know me like you aint never known me before**

**Imma bring it bring it**

**Imma give it give it**

**You gonna love me like you aint loved nobody before**

**Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello**

Wow. The girl has a voice but she is not wearing a bathing suit. Whats up with that? She lied but she is wearing a short skirt and a tube top-"She could rap." O my brothers came but i cant belive she acually could rap like that. That is amazing. She came from nebraska though? Anyway. All the people around her clapped and left. Me and my brothers went to her.

"Hey." "Ah! What are you guys doing here? How long have you been here?" "Calm down. What are you so worried about?" "How long were you here?" "Enough to hear you sing." "Only me?" I nodded. Only her? What is she talking about? She sighed very relived and flew back to the cabin. Only her? My brothers went in the pool but I went back to the cabin. I changed for nothing. I was really hoping to see her in a bathing suit and maybe swim with her if her swimming suit is sexy enough.

I came in and she already changed from her getup. She was wearing a shirt skirt and a tube top. I can't get enough of that but she also had different hair and I think I heard somebody call her Keri.

Now she is wearing the outfit she usually wears and her hair was thesesame as always. I never thought she would ever change her outfit. I always change my pants so **she** is the one that doesn't change her outfit until now.

I flew in and she just came right to my face. "Please don't tell my sisters." Please? Since when does she beg instead of threatening or something? This must be important. I had to smirk. I could have fun with this. " Get on your knees."

Wow. She actually got on her knees. I'm starting to feel bad for her. This seems so important. I nodded. I could've have more fun. What is wrong with me? "Oh thank you." SHE HUGGED ME! There is something wrong with her. Why is she hugging me!? O gosh. She's hugging me tighter. "Buttercup." "Yeah?" She didn't even look up from her hugging. I'm getting worried. "Are you ok?" "Yeah. Are you sure you and you brothers and anyoneelse's are not gonna tell my sisters or anyone at all?" She's really desperate. I bet I had a feel bad face on. "I'm sure." I didn't really know for sure but- O gosh! She put her head back and she's hugging me tighter!


	2. Chapter 2

Butch's POV

AHHHHHHHHHHH! SHE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK! AND I DONT THINK SHE WAS TRYING TO KILL ME THIS TIME! What happened?

Buttercup's POV

Uh oh. I think the kiss too much. He fainted. I just hope he comes back before his brothers come back. Maybe Boomer will drown or something. I'll check but first i need to do something.

I put Butch in the bed and covered him with the blanket. Should i cover his face? If he sufficates, then i'll have less people to worry about my secrets but... his brothers will sufficate me. Dang it! Why are my sisters too girly to come here? They are nothing like could have helped me.

I didnt cover his face even though i really REALLY wish that he would sufficate. I went to go see if Boomer drowned-_Gasp!_ Or him and his brother are talking to girls! Arent they too lame or should i even mention EVIL FOR THAT! Just breath Buttercup. Just go back to the cabin. Oh no. They saw me! Dang it!

Butch's POV

What happened? I just woke up covered in a blanket?! Doesnt anybody know the deep dark secret about this blanket? It's WARM! It is SO hot in here. Who did this?! I bet it was Buttercup. So she **did** kiss me to make me explode! Thank you and curse you. I thought she liked me. OK. Why did i say that? Im gonna throw up but the bathroom is far away from the cabin. Good thing i can fly.

I literally flew the door open. Ha. Thats funny cause i flew in and the door popped off. I was laughing so hard in the middle of the bathroom. Then i heard other voices then i stopped. O my god. I flew back into the cabin and i know no one will repair it and i am not sleeping in a no door cabin so i opened and closed it gently.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! That was a nerdy joke and since when i do something, i **do not** i repeat **do not** do anything gently. I wouldnt brake it just not do it gently or as gently as i did. And i actually thought Buttercup liked . Saying ew is a girl thing! And im a guy!This is not my day.

Buttercup's POV

You would not belive what happened. They came up to me begging not to tell Butch. At first i thought i could have fun with it like Butch did to me but i cannot let them tell my secret to anyone at all so i made them promise not to tell anyone my secret or ill tell thiers. It was worth it if you were in my place but it would be way more worth it if they found out my other secret before i sang. I would kill myself if they found out and especaily tell anyone. It is secret complication.

I went back to the cabin and saw Butch sitting there thinking or conctipating. Anyway i didnt care. I took my iphone 4 S from my bag and found out that i have a few text messages and missed calls. They were all from Blossom and Bubbles. I checked the texts and you wouldnt belive what it said.

THEY WERE GOING TO UNIVERSAL! WITHOUT ME! HOW COULD THEY!? I was so mad i really wanted to brake something but i know ... that..i..cant...brake.. anything! I jumped onto Butch and started hitting him randomly. And in random places i might add. When i was done, i got on my bad and i was panting.

Butch's POV

What is wrong with her? I know we are enimies and all but she has to calm down and live with me for the whole summer. Ew. Why do i keep saying that!? Now i was panting just as much as Buttercup but as she found out i was also panting, we both just stopped and stared at each other. It was so ...um...new and also...weird.

After a little while she just went back to her phone. That was so akward. I looked down. I'm bored.

Buttercup's POV

I checked the rest of the texts and they were all about the same thing. I was mad but i didnt fell like raging or something for some very strange reason that i just dont know.

Why did Butch get mad back anyway? It's not like **his **brothers are not here with him and instead, they are going to universal without them. Acually. Now that i think about it. It's not so bad because if they were here, then they would figure out my big complicated secret, and if i went with them to universal, then a bunch of people would be let down and mad at me and stuff. Its my responsibliliy to be here for my fans. Its all part of my secret.

"Hey." I looked at Butch. "Hey?" "Um. Why are you mad?" He asked me why i'm mad? Its a very good question but only if he cares about me or something. That is almost as wierd as our staring contest we just had. "Are you gonna answer or not?" "Why do you wanna know?" He didnt answer this time. "Hello?" "Um... just wondering because... maybe...YOU STRANGLED ME!" O yea. I forgot about that but i am not just gonna tell him that my sisters are going to universal without me. He could easily make fun of me. "My sisters." You see? What i said was much more simple and he could understand.

It was just silence now. It was too boring. "Why did **you** get mad?"

Butch's POV

Why did she had to ask that? I was hoping she wouldnt ask that through this whole silence. What should i say? Do you know how hard it is to think of an answer that she cant just easily make fun of? I should have left when i had the chance. Wait a minute. I still have a chance. I just flew out of the cabin.

Buttercup's POV

He just flew out. Without even answering my question. O he is going to answer if i have to chase through the whole camp which it seemed like what we were going to do. I flew out and followed his dark green streak.

I saw him look back as he flew faster. I flew even faster and faster and faster until i stumbled on top of him. We were both laughing me on top of him and..us..facing...each...other.

"Ew." i said as i got up off of him. That was disgusting. I had to shake the thought off but it was still there. Butch was sitting up but still laughing. How could he be still laughing? "How could you still be laughing?" It was so not worth finding out why he was mad.

He didnt answer me again. He was just sitting there laughing. "HEY!" "What?" He said still laughing. I give up. I flew back to the cabin. I went on my bed. Man this is boring. I really should have thought this trip out more. I could have been my rich and famous girl side and have all this stuff but it would drive me crazy when i go to the pool and stuff. I would really need privacy and i cant just keep switching sides. And i cant leave my other REALLY BIG part of the secret that i gave out before i sang and the boys came.


	3. Chapter 3

Butch's POV

That was so funny. She said ew and flew away like a girly girl. Wait a minute. I keep saying ew like a girly girl. Why did she say ew anyway? Wait for the 3rd minute. EEEEWWWWW! She was on top of me! That is disgusting.

I flew to the pool to get my mind off of it. I looked around for my brothers. They were supposed to be here beca-O my god! I flew right back to the cabin panting in my bed. Buttercup looked at me like i'm crazy. She thinks im crazy? My brothers are crazy. And in the middle of the pool too. It was so disgusting. They are so disgusting. This whole trip is disgusting.

I turned my head and me and Buttercup were having a staring contest again. "What happened?" She said laughing. Ha ha. Very funny. Turning who laughs. "DID YOU SEE MY BROTHERS!?" "O that." O that? _Gasp_ She knew about it.

"You knew about it!" "About what?" "Dont play games. You knew what my brothers were doing and you didnt tell me." It's low off her game to not be telling me and let my brothers suffer but it's also high in her game of not telling me that my brothers were disgusting in the middle of the pool!

Buttercup's POV

I think he found out about his brothers. I hope they wont tell my secret because Butch found out. I didnt tell him. He saw them himself. I didnt have any part of it. I'm getting worried. Why am i getting worried? They are not gonna tell. Are they? They dont even know my sisters numbers or where they are. Ha. I was getting worry and pressure for nothing.

I was just sitting there looking down and listening to Butch panic when my phone rang. "SHUT UP!" Man he is mad. I picked it up. "Hey." "Hey Keri babe." "Hey." "Whats up? I'm not your Bleaky pie anymore?" "You are it's just that-""I know. You dont like me anymore!" "I do but...Hello?" He hung up. I called him again but no answer. I cant belive it. Why didnt i tell my own boyfriend my secret!?

We were like peanut butter and jelly. Butter and toast. Now the toast is being stupid and leaves the butter all alone!

I'm kidding! We always play like that because he knows i'm not alone in the cabin and he does know my secret. I bet i fooled everybody. And by everybody, i mean nobody because i just thought it. I feel so stupid right now.

I should go visit my boyfriend. I started to fly out but Butch stopped me. "Hey. Where are you going?" "Outside." "No your not. You are helping me get back at my brothers." You know what i think. I think he is jealous. "You are jealous." "Of what?" "Your brothers could actually get girls." "No! They probably paid them or something.""Then why did they tell me not to tell you?"O god!"Ha! You **did** know! _Gasp!_ You did know. Why didnt you tell me?"

What am i gonna say? He actually looks sad. My arch enemy looks so sad and...also...sad. Ok. Adorable. If you see him you will understand. He looks so cute and sad. Ew. "Please?" O my- aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww! That is soooo cute! Match his little voice with his cute little pouty face. "Cute!" He slightly smiled. Did i say he was cute out loud? "Ew."

I have a boyfriend that i was going to visit anyway. "No." I turned around but when i was about fly away i heard a sniff. Was he crying?

I turned around and saw Butch sitting on my bed with a tear down his cheek. Aw man! Well, i can always visit him another time but it's not always when the most craziest and evil person is looking and acting all cute and crying on your bed. "Ok. I'll help." He was so excited he flew up,hugged me,and kissed me on the cheek. Well,at least i didnt faint but i did look surprised as he was jumping up and down saying thank you.

Butch's POV

I have no idea what i just did but, at least i'm not bored. Once we do something to my brothers, i'm gonna need a second to take in all of this. Or I'll take it in when I wake up.

Buttercup's POV

He fainted again. This time to put him in the bed again but this time I am sitting and watching him the whole time until he wakes up to aviod further comotion.I actually need to use the bathroom so I'll be back.

Bricks POV

I went back to the cabin with Boomer after doing our magic and we saw Butch laying in bed. I think he is sleeping so I shook him and yelled "Wake up!" to his ear. "What? Who am I? Where am I?"

"Butch, your in the same cabin with the same brothers." "I have brothers? Cabin? What's my name again?" I think he doesn't remember anything! Wait! He doesn't remember anything. Mwahaha!

"My name is Brick and this is Boomer. We are your brothers and we all have to stay in this cabin for the whole Summer. Your girlfriend is also staying thewhole Summer with us." I was smirking. "I have a girlfriend?" "Yea. And you are very sexist to her. She has black hair and light green eyes. She's gonna come soon." Just then, Buttercup came in. "Is it her?" I nodded. "She's hot." I wonder if he thought that before he didn't remember stuff. He wrote it on the wall but I wonder if it was true. "We will leave you two alone." Boomer said and we left.

Buttercups POV

Looks like he's awake. Why did Boomer said they were gonna leave me and Butch alone? Again! O well. I'll just ignore him. I went on my bed and got my iphone. I was playing my game when Butch came on my bed. "So. You have an iphone?" "Yea. It's kinda like my toy i guess." Why did i say that? Then he pulled me closer to him and said the thing that scared me for life."Well your my toy."_ Growl_ I...have...nothing to say but...eeww!

I think my face got hotter.

Butch's POV

I think i did that wrong. She looks weirded out. Wait! Out of all the things i remember, the most helpful is that when do brothers ever get along?! I am so embarrased. I let go of her waist and flew out. I didnt know where to go since i dont remember but i saw a building and flew into the closest door.

When i went inside, there were stalls and i went in one. No one was in the building but there was a toilet in the...stall. I'm in the bathroom. "Hey Bellina?" Let me rephrase that. I'm in the girls bathroom. "Oh no." " Was that a boy?" I said that out loud! I said that out loud! Ok. Breathe. Dont say a word and when they leave, i'll just go. Really fast.

"I didnt hear anything." Thank you! "Anyway. Bellina. When do you wanna see the boys again?" "Brick and Boomer?" "Yep" Do they mean my brothers? Or at least i think they are my brothers. "Let's go call 'em." Then i heard the door closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Buttercup's POV

Where did he go? Anyway, i dont care. That was WAY _way _**way** way _**WAY**_ more disgusting than anything in the world. And also weird,stupid,akward,etc.

Butch's POV

I guess my brothers also have girlfriends. Wait! Girlfriend,the pool,they tricked me! They are gonna get it! I flew to the cabin. "Where are my brothers?" "I dont know." I flew to the pool and started chasing them. "You guys are dead!" "What did we do?" First i'm gonna kill Boomer for that stupid question.

I chased them and chased them and chased them. After all that, i just got tired so i went back to the cabin. Of course Buttercup was on her toy. Ew. What does she do on that anyway? How can she even afford it?! I sat on bed. I need to get my mind off of all this. Especially with no Buttercup. I bet this trip would be at east a little better without her.

You know what i need? I need to go to the evil meeting. It's a meeting where all the evil villians meet at the tallest building in Townsville and try to make a plan to destroy the Powerpuff girls. And it's the only place i can go to out of this camping would be great.

The meetings started this year and only meets once a year. They need us. We have the same powers as the girls but i admit, we dont know what we are doing. We all need to make up a plan with our power and smarts combined to destroy them once and for all.

Buttercup's POV

Evil meetings huh? Yes i can read minds and it is my special power. I just dont want my sisters to know so i can read their minds by surprise. Anyway, i have nothing to do in this place.

_This is how it starts. Lighting strikes the heart. It goes off like a gun. Brighter than the sun. Oh we could be the stars. Falling from the sky. Shining how we want. Brighter than the sun._

"Hello?" "Hey! It's Blossom!" "Oh. Hey." "Yeah. Your phone gets pictures right?" I know that's a stupid question for a girl with an iphone but she doesnt know that i have an iphone. "Yeah it does." "Great! I'll send you some pics from our club." "Club?"

"Yea. We joined a Summer club where you go around the world and go to the attractions there." I hung up right away. Do you know how much i wanna go to Italy and the roller coasters in China and Russia without having to sing or be followed by paparazzi?! I threw my phone across the room and it almost hit Butch.

Butch's POV

What's her problem? Anyway, i'm glad i have a place to go instead of staying in this prison. Ha. She doesnt have anywhere to go.

_This is how it starts. Lighting strikes the heart. It goes off like a gun. Brighter than the sun. Oh we could be the stars. Falling from the sky. Shining how we want. Brighter than the sun._

It was her phone. She looks too mad to get it so i got it for her.

"Hello?" "Who is this?" "Butch" "From the Rowdyruff boys? What are you doing with Buttercup's phone? _Gasp_ What did you do to Buttercup?!" "Nothing...Yet." Ha ha. This is fun. "LET HER GO!" "I didnt do anything to her!" "Prove it!" "Buttercup, your sister wants to talk to you." She didnt say or do anything. "She's too mad at you guys." "For what?" "Ask her." That was stupid. I just hung up.

Then i saw a picture of Buttercup and three other girls that look like her but two of them have brown hair and the third one has white hair. One has purple eyes, another has orange eyes,and the one that has white hair,has grey eyes. They were all wearing a tube top with a picture of a spider and a mini skirt. But the outfits matched their eye color and thats the only difference. I slid to unlock but then numbers came up. She has a password on it. Dang it!

You know what i just thought of? I have only been here for one day. Not even. It was three quarters of a day or something and i already hate this place. I have a long summer ahead of me.

_This is how it starts. Lighting strikes the heart. It goes off like a gun. Brighter than the sun. Oh we could be the stars. Falling from the sky. Shining how we want. Brighter than the sun._

It was her phone again. Why did she pick that ringtone? I looked at her phone this time and it was someone nemed Bleak. "Who's Bleak?" She jumped up and grabbed the phone away from me. "Hello." What happened to her?

Buttercup's POV

"Hello." "Hi. You wanna go out Saturday?" Ha. Now i have **two** things to do. "Yea. See ya." "See ya." And i hung up. I was smiling. "What happened with Bleak?"

Huh? I forgot Butch was here. I was having a happy moment. Maybe i can have dates with him more during the summer. Yes! "Hello." O my gosh. "What?!" "Who is Bleak? Is he your boyfriend? Ha." "Yes now shut up." "It is?" "Yes."

He sat down on his bed but i looked at my phone. And by the way, he is only my boyfriend for publicity. We are not really dating but sometimes he asks me out and calls me for publicity. Ha.

Butch's POV

She actually has a boyfriend? Wow. Even my brothers have girlfriends. Man. Nobody likes me. I cant even get friends. _Sigh_ I feel lonely and left out right now. "Awwww. Dont feel left Butch. There are a bunch lonely losers like you out there." How did she know that? _Sniff sniff _Am i crying? I feel a tear down my cheek so i guess i am.

Buttercup's POV

Is he crying?! I turned my head and see tears flowing down his cheeks. Now i feel bad for saying that. Why do i always do stuff that i regret? Just forget about him because i am **not** gonna say sorry. I went back to my phone.

I feel guilty. Why did he have to be such a wimp and cry? Ha. And he called **me **a wimp before but look which one of us is crying because they cant get a girl. I cant a guy and i'm not crying.

_Sniff sniff_ O my god! Ok. I'll cheer him up and forget all of this happened. I put my phone down and flew next to him. "I'm sorry. Dont feel left out or anything. Your great. You just havnt met anyone like you yet." I sound corny but i have to get this over with. Please feel better.

Butch's POV

Is she trying to cheer me up? It's corny but sweet. How does she think of that? She probably feels bad. I should make her do stuff to make me feel better.

What should i make her do? Maybe i should make her go on her knees again. No. Been there. Done that. Hmmmm. I KNOW!

"Thanks. You know what would make feel better?" "Yeah?" She sounded nervous. This is gonna be good. "I would like to meet your boyfriend." "What?"  
"I said-""No, I heard what you said but why?" "You wanna make me feel better right? Or you wanna feel guilty for the rest of your life. Please._Sniff sniff_ "O i am good.

She sighed. "Ok. I'll call him." She got her phone and called him. "Put it on speaker." She put it on speaker.

"Hello?" "Hey." "Hey babe." He called her babe? Does she really have a boyfriend? "Wanna meet at the pool?" "Yea. When?" "Today." I said today. "Who's that?" "Um..." She cant say her friend? Then I'll say it for her. Mwahaha! "Her boyfriend. Who's this?" "Butch what are you doing?" I thought she would beat me up or something. "Ok i dont know how to respond to that so bye." Then he hung up. "How doesnt he know how to respond?" "_SIGH _Swear not to tell anyone?"

Should i? Yea. I'll give her a break since tomorrow she'll be gone. I nodded. "He's not really my boyfriend." O my god. "You made me cry like a wimp for nothing?!" "It's not my fault you got jealous." She has a point there. It's getting late. "I'm going to bed." I went in my bed and covered myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am soooo sorry this one came so late. I did not have internet for a long time and I just got it. **

* * *

The next morning i woke up happy. The meeting is today. Buttercup was still asleep but my brothers arnt there. I looked around the whole entire campground, even the bathroom. So that means they are at the meating or in someone else's cabin. I bet it's those girls. Ok. Breathe. Calm down. This is not the day to be mad.

I went to the meeting. All the villians were there. Even the uninteresting ones like the Ameoba boys. Who invited them? O. My brothers finally came. After this, they are so dead. "Ok." Him said. Then someone burst through the door. She had black hair in a bun, whitle makeup all over her face and green lines of makeup all over her face. She looks like a rock and roll clown.

"If you really want to destroy those goody sissies, you need the ultamite plan that involves the red core." She went on the table. "MIME GUY!" She pointed to...um...the mime guy. "You need to touch the mayor and his assistant or whatever you to to make them gray and stuff." She started walking o the table and stopped and Fuzzy Lumpkins. "FUZZY GUY! You need to make a tunnel under the museum until you find a room."

She kept walking and stopped at the Gangreen gang. "GANGREEN PEOPLE! Make sure the police in section A are out of sight." SHE kept walking and stopping and giving orders to her plan until he finished which took a **_LOOONG_ **time but it was the best plan ever! She said that the room under the museum has the red core to turn anything and anyone into the most evil ever! That girl knows how to plan. I like how she called Brick, parts to make a building. Funny and clever.

We all clapped at the plan and everyone left but me and the girl that we didnt really get the name of. "Hey." "Hi." "Um..What's your name?" "I'm Shadow." Shadow. "I love that name." She giggled. "Thanks."

I just noticed something. Everyone got a part in the plan but me. "Um..Why did-" "Everyone get a part but you?" I nodded. "I actually wanted to get to know you." "Ok." Why does she wanna get to know me? "Wanna go to the park?" "Now?" She nodded. "Ok." She grabbed my hand and we flew to the park.

"Wanna take a walk?" I nodded. "You know, i think your really cute." "Really?" "Yea." She thinks i'm cute! I wanna faint but i just cant. I literally did a little hop. That was embarrassing. "It's actually cute." She giggled. I lover her giggle. And chuckle. And everything. "Aw. Stop it. _Giggle_ Ow!" O no! She fell!

I helped her up. "Are you ok. I'm sorry. It's my fault" "I'm ok. Thanks. And it's not your fault." "Yea it is. I'm the one who-" O my god. She put her hand on my cheek! "Butch. It's not your fault. Ok?" I nodded. Wow. I just met her and she is already perfect. "Awwww. Butch. You are the sweetest guy ever!" "Well. Your the prettiest girl ever." _Giggle_ "Thanks."

O my god. She kissed me on the cheek! Dont faint. Dont faint. Too late.

Where am i? What happened? Why did i have to faint?! We were having such a great time and i ruined it. Not to mention that it's the most embarrassing thing ever! Now i'm mad at myself. At least i'm in my cabin. I'm in my cabin? How did i get here? "You finally woke up." Buttercup? "Yeah." I didnt say that out loud did i? "No you didnt." She can read minds? "I dont like to say but yeah." O

_Sigh_ Well. Instead of hanging out with the perfect girl, I am stuck here with nothing to do. Why am i such a wimp?! I hate myself. "Butch. Maybe next time, you will...um...I dont know where im going with this." _Sigh_ _again_ "Butch. What im saying is dont feel bad about yourself." Since when does she care? "Ok. You dont want me to hlep of make me feel better then ill just-" "NO! Dont go. Im sorry." "Ok" Man she is good. "Thanks."

What to do. What to do. I wish i got Shadow's number or something.

Buttercup's POV

Hmmm. "Shadow?" "Yeah. She is perfect. She has a beautiful black hair in a bun, a hot outfit, and the only time i like makeup, is on her." "She seems nice." "Ha ha. She is way more than that." Whats with the laugh? " O. Nothing." What does he mean? "You asked why i laughed didnt you?" "No. I actually thought it."

"Im pretty sure you said it out loud." Ok. I guess i did. I do that sometimes. "You mean thinking you thought something but actually said it out loud? Kinda like you did now. Twice." "Ok." Wow. He is really cute. "WHAT?!" "Ha! I am 100 percent sure that i would **_NEVER_** say that out loud! You can read minds too!"

"I can!? That is so cool!" "Not really." " Why not?" "Because then i have to more careful." "More? What do you mean more?" "Uh...Nothing."

Butch's POV

That was suspictious but I'll let it go this time. _Sigh_ _... _I still wish I got Shadows number. Even though I don't have a phone I can always go out and steel one I flew out to the same park that Shadow and me were walking in.I know we just met and all but I miss her.

I walked around a little but until I heard a voice saying "Butch." It sounded like Shadow. I didn't think it would be her with my luck but I turned around anyway. It was her! I am now like the happiest guy in the world! So happy that I did a little hop. Now I'm the most embarrassed guy in the world.

"Hi Butch!" "Hi." I sounded like I was going to faint again but I will not let that happen again...especially around Shadow which the most prettiest and evilest girl ever. I have never like anyone so much in my life! Actually I never liked anyone in my life. Te only evil girls are little miss disgusting brat, only coin stealer (Lame), and miss baldy.

"Hello?" "Huh? What?" How long was I thinking for? "About two minutes." Wait a minute, "Did I say that out loud?" "Uh... Yeah" I shrugged. "So wanna take another walk? Without any fainting though. Sorry about that by the way." "No prob."

We started walking along the path. This time I have to be real careful. "Me too." "What?!" "Uh... nothing." "Ok." That was a little weird but a lot of villains do weird stuff... I think .

"I'm sorry about last time." "Don't worry. Lets just pretend it never happened." Then she held my hand! As the coolest guy ever next to the prettiest girl ever I kept my cool of course. Then Shadow , my pretty and evil ,chuckled her famous chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6

This is now the best day ever. No fainting, I'm with Shadow, what more could an all powerful super evil genius want in his life? Well now that I think about it...

A jet pack, a race car, a jet race car, a sword, a chainsaw, a gun, a zombie friend, a zombie to slay or shoot with the sword chainsaw and gun..."Thet would be so awesome! I wish I had those things... Plus a mummy friend and a mummy to slay and shoot with the sword the chainsaw and the gun.."

She must have thought that. I forgot I could read minds. "And a vampire friend, and a vampire to stab a wooden stick inside his chest... All that and more would be so awesome."

That would be super awesome. "Yea it would be." This reading minds thing is kinda cool... yet very... Uh... what's the word I'm looking for? " Nosey?"

Huh? " You can read minds too?" "Yep." Wow. That's so awesome! Now we have something else in common! She giggled. I just love her giggle and eyes and smile and evilness and everything else. "Butch stop it!" Ah! She giggled again.

We just kept walking down the path. I usually would think this is so boring but when im with Shadow, nothing is boring or uninteresting. "thanks. " "No need to thank anyone when they speak the truth" I gotta admit, that was kind of cheesy. "Yea a little bit but also very sweet. "_  
_

We kept walking down the path ... again. Then there was a vibration sound. Shadow took out an iphone and said "I gotta go. See ya later. " Then she flew off.

But the weirdest thing was that when she did fly off, she left a light green trail. You know, I really dont want to admit this but I never really noticed what color her eyes were. I cant belive it. I know she is beautiful and everything but I never seen what color her eyes were. Now I feel stupid.

Buttercup's POV

Ah. Finally. I made it to the campground without Butch seeing where I went. I think that light green streak got him thinking. I just hope he is stupid enough to not figure out what is going on. I really wouldnt be able to explain it. Well, I wouldnt be able to explain most of my secrets but he would think that Im soft if he found out this one... not to mention he will tell everybody and embarrasse me.

I took out my phone and put in my password... 4... 6... 4... 5 ...

"Aha! So thats what your password is!" "What!? When did you get here?" "Long enough to find out your secret." "What secret?" Oh no. "That your passwor 5" Oh. Well I guess I need to change my password.

"What? Do you know how hard it was for me to figure out your password?" "Its not hard to listen to me say it. Now hush while I change my password."

Butch's POV

I cant belive it. She doesnt understand my hard work and she is sooooo boring. Not like my beautiful awesome NOT BORING, Shadow.

Unlike Buttercup, my Shadow is so beautiful , not boring, awesome, fun to be with, has an awesome imagination, there is waay more but i really want to get to the best part. No one does this better than Shadow. Shadow is the best at "STOP!"

"Whats wrong Buttercup i was just thinking. You know, it would be nice to stay out if peoples minds. You know... because you are the good one here. " "Shut up. Just shut up. " Hmmmmm

"You know what. I think your jealous. " "WHAT! Im not jealous of anybody!" " Yeah you are. " " No im not!" "Then why you cant stand it when i talk about Shadow? Huh? How unlike you, Shadow is beautiful and awesome and mostly.." "IM SHADOW!"

Then there was a long silenced pause. "What do you mean?"

"All this time, I was pretending to be Shadow. " Thats why she had a light green streak when she was flying. But why did she do it? Did she even do it?

"Yes i did. " Then she took out the clothes that Shadow was wearing. I cant belive it. "Why did you do it?" " I did it because i felt how left out you were. Im sorry if i hurt you in any way. I really didnt think you would find out so soon but now that i think about it, that wasnt such a good plan. Im not like Blossom. "

Wow. I cant belive it. I dont know what to say. All this time, the perfect girl of my dreams was my enemy. "Yeah. Im sorry about that. I just felt really bad. You were so sad I just couldnt let that happen. "

"Buttercup. " "Yeah?" "You have gone soft! Ha ha! Im gonna tell everyone!" "What?! no!" Then i flew out the door. I heard her following me.

I kept flying and flying until she finally caught up with me and we fell into the grass. Then we just started laughing as we wee laying down on the grass of our campground. You know, this is so weird but its fun. "For the first time, you said something i agree on" "Really?" "Yep." "Ha. So you really are soft." "BUTCH!"

We started the chase again. Man this is fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! This is a really REALLY good chapter! Keep reading and you will see what I mean :)**

* * *

This time I am not letting Buttercup catch me. Maybe I should what I did last time when me and my brothers were chasing her and her sisters. Ha. That was fun.

"Dont even dare do that! Remember you killed me doing that!"

"Maybe I want to kill you." Ha.

Buttercup's POV

Ah Butch. I wouldnt be surprised if he did that. He is my enemy...but THAT IS WHAT I GET FOR TRYING TO HELP HIM!?

He stopped. " Wait a minute. She **was **trying to help me. Even though her plan backfired, even though that does prove she has gone soft ha, even though... we are enemys, and ... after all ...the things i did to her. I cant belive she actually tryed to help me." That was me reading his mind by the way. I dont think he would say that out loud anyway.

I walked up to him and then tackled him down onto the floor. Again, we were laughing on the floor but this time...Im...laying...ON BUTCH!

I flew off as fast as I could. When Butch got up though, he was laughing. "What are you laughing about?"

After a while, he finally stopped laughing and then said, "Awwwww come one Buttercup. Dont pretend like you didnt like it."

"WHAT?!" I bet everyone could hear me but they didnt care. And I dont care either. How dare he say that?!

"Buttercup, you know you did that on purpose." He chuckled.

"Yeah but..." "But?" I was silent for a moment but then I knew exactly what to say.

"Well I didnt write that you were hot with permanent marker on the side of my bed."

Butch's POV

Oh my god! I forgot all about that! And when did she see it?!

"It doesnt matter how I saw it, what matters is that you wrote it."

"No Buttercup you dont understand. It was just a dare you gotta belive me!"

"Yeah sure I belive you."

"Really?" "Yep... But I dont think the people at the evil meeting will." Then she flew off to I dont know where. We didnt plan another meeting did we? Anyway, I still followed her.

She entered the same building where the last meeting was held. She peeked in and I also caught a glimpse of the room. It was full of the same villians! I cant belive they would do this without me!

Buttercup was about to walk in there when I, this time, tackled her to the ground without anyone hearing us. We were rolling on the floor and then I landed on top of her! I flew off as quickly as I could.

It was just like what happened but swiched. Buttercup got up laughing. I sighed, "All right Buttercup. Im sorry."

She kept laughing and then realized what I said and stopped. "Really?" I nodded. "Wow. I..." She was cut off by the sound of my first dad, Mojo. "Why have we met up in the place that we have meeted up in for not so in the abbsence of Shadow?" He talks so ann...oy...ing. She called this meeting! Without me!

We looked at each other but I could see the guilt in her eyes. "Butch-" "WHY DID YOU DO THAT !"

She gasped and pointeed behind me but I was too mad to turn around and see what it was. "Butch-" "WHAT!" "The villians!"

"Huh?" This time I did turn around and saw all the villians. I quickly peeked into the room but there was no other villian in there.

We just stood there for a moment. Buttercup? "Yea?" Yes, we can talk to each other by reading each other's minds! "Yes we can, now whats your plan?" Oh yea. This is the plan, both of us, at the same time, RUN!

Then we flew away back to our campsite and locked ourselves in out cabin. We started laughing and laughing like crazy. We fell to the ground laughing. It was actually fun.

Buttercup sat up. "You know Butch. Your not that bad." I sat up too. "Um.. Is that supposed a compliment or insult."

She giggled. "Its a compliment." Man, I missed her giggled. I sighed.

Then for some reason we came closer and closer until my lips touched hers. I dont know why we did it exactly but I kinda liked it.

* * *

**What did I tell you? Was this chapter great or what? Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! ****Im sooo sorry that I didnt update in while :( Really really sorry**

* * *

We moved our heads back but didnt say anything. We just stared at each other. That was kind of an akward moment but I do admit it, I liked it.

She stood up and I watched her. "Um...Ok...so...Im gonna...go." Then she flew out the cabin.

Buttercup's POV

I flew to the park thinking about what just happened. I really dont know why or how it happened. It just...happened. I dont even know if I liked it. Did I like it? _Gasp _Did **he** like it? So much is on my mind right now. _sigh _I just need to relax. I sat on the bench for while.

I looked around. You know, I dont think that I was at this end of the park in a long time. Hmmmm. I wonder why.

I sat in silence just looking around the place, but then the reason came. The whole reason why I always stayed away from this end of the park. Boys like these.

"Hey toots. What you doin this Friday?"

I scoffed and flew away. Oh my god. Its really boys like these that I always try to avoid. Its actually moments like these that Im glad to have someone like Butch.

I mean, he is fun to fight, especially all those times when my sisters and his brothers were involved. He also doesnt treat me like the boys in, as what I like to call it, the dark side of the park. I like that too. It shows that he doesnt like me. Except for what happened today. Im still thinking about that. We were fine just laughing there. _SIGH_

I flew to the bright side of the park and sat on the bench. I know those kinds of boys dont come here for sure because there is a playground with a lot of children. Luckily, I like the children. They are the ones that actually keep me safe. Like when me and my sisters were children, we kept Townsville safe. Its kinda the same thing.

_Sigh _Now Im kinda bored. "Are you willing to do something with me?" Butch walked over to me. "Listen, I know what happened over there was a little akward and unexplainable but how about we just pretend that it never happened?" He asked.

I thought about it a while. Hard. Really hard. Could I just forget about what happened? I mean, if you say it in a sentance, it doesnt sound forgetable. Me and Butch kissed. Wow. See? Do you think I could forget that?

Aperently Butch was snooping in my mind and he said. "I know. All that is true but can we at least try to be friends?"

Wait a minute. Friends? We were worst enemies, trying to destroy each other but now he wants to be friends? Especially after what happened?

"Wow. It seems like she is not giving up. Maybe I should give up. I mean, all the things that she is saying..er..thinking is true. No. Im not giving up on her. Just think about all the good things that would happen if we do hang out together sometimes. I shouldnt even be snooping in her mind anyways." I heard him think. That is actually so sweet yet Im now the one listening to his thoughts.

I stood up. "Ok. Ill give this a chance."

He smiled, jumped up and down, and then hugged me really tight. "Yay! Thank you!" This is so not like him. I wonder what happened. Then he pulled back, "Um...sorry about that..heh."

"Ok...so what do you wanna do first?" I asked.

"Oh! I wanna show you something!" He grabbed my hand and we flew off to somewhere.

We stopped in the middle of the sky. "Um...could you close your eyes?"

I nodded. "Of course I can, but Im not going to."

"Come on why not?"

"Because, how do I know your not tricking me?"

"Oh come on. When have I ever tricked you?"

I stared at him. "Are you really that stupid?" I asked. We laughed.

When his laugher died down he said, "Seriously, I wont trick you. I promise. So will you pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase just close your eyes until I say?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. He better not be pulling anything. "Come on, Im not. Would you just trust me on this?"

"Ok fine." Then we continued flying with me closing my eyes and...um...holding Butch's hand.

* * *

**Hey! I hoped you liked this chapter and I hope to put up the next one sooner and longer! **

******Again, sorry that I havnt updated in a long time. I just didnt have the time with all the things that I have to do.**

******Please review! Thx!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I hoped you guys liked the last chapter, and will like this one.**

* * *

You know, its actually not that weird that Im holding his hand. Its just that I dont know where we are going.

"Ok Buttercup, please just be quiet."

"I was. You reading my mind."

"Oh right. Sorry."

Then we crash landed to the ground! When the smoke cleared and we saw who it was, it was all the villains.

"You didnt think that we were done with you two?" They said all at the same time. That was kind of creepy and everything under that.

Me and Butch got up and backed up, planning to run away but instead hitting other villains. I never knew how many villains me and my sister fought. Now what are we supposed to do? We are surrounded. No wait I-

**However long later when they both woke up next to each other**

Huh? I opened my eyes and Butch was next to me. We were both tied up. Ha. They think they can just try to capture us with a little rope?

But when I tried to get out, I figured out that it wasn't just any rope. We were trapped. And we are the strongest ones too.

Then everything went red, literally. And Him came out with Mojo.

"Oh hello GREENS! How are you today hmmm? Feeling the love?" Him said.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Butch asked getting mad.

"Oh Butch. You don't have to ask. You already know the spark between you two."

"What are you talking about?! I wouldn't go near him!" I yelled also getting mad and confused.

"What were you two, the greens, as in the green eye colors of each of the groups you are in. Rowdyruff boys and Powerpuff girls. Back to the question, what were you two, the greens as in explained, doing together in the following locations that we have located you in. In front of the evil meeting,which is supposed to be a secret only for evil villains, very disappointed in you Butch, and various locations of the locations of the camp that I have put my boys, as in Rowdyruff boys, in. So ap-" "SHUT UP!" Everyone in the room interrupted Mojo.

Him finished Mojo's thought, "What were you two doing together then hmmm?"

"Well, Mojo put the Rowdyruff boys in the exact same room that the professor put me in. So it's not our faults!" I said.

Then the room stayed quiet and after a while, Him spoke, "Anyways, we are willing to give Butch another chance as we destroy Buttercup and eventually her sisters."

"WHAT?!" I said as Butch chuckled, "Whats so funny?" I glared at him. "Nothing."

Then Him spoke, "Oh little Buttercup. Did you really think we would just let you go freely when we have a perfect chance to destroy you after all these years?" I guess it makes sense, to them. But I need a way out of here. I'm guessing Butch is not going to help me, as he gets let go.

"Perfect. Stay here Buttercup, until we fetch the most evil way to destroy you." Him laughed and they all left, including Butch.

I should have known he didn't care about me. Or like me. I shouldn't have shown any care at all to him. He wouldn't show it back and I knew that. I was so stupid. Not even once he would just- "Shut up!" I heard Butch say. Wait a minute..."Butch?"

I looked over and saw Butch trying to find a button on the control panel. "Yes who did you think?"

"Butch, what are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to find a way to get us out of here. What does it look like I'm doing?" I looked down, "Well, I just thought-"

"Buttercup, I know everything you think about and... I like you too. I'm also sorry for everything." He pressed a red button and I was free.

I flew over and hugged him as tight as I could. So tight that well fell down and rolled around the floor. "Thank you!" He chuckled and kissed me smack on the lips!

"Butch! I can't believe you!" We stopped and looked up.

It was Brick and Boomer, but the voice came from Boomer, who was looking worried/sad/confused. Brick was looking as mad as ever.

**Butch's POV**

After admitting that I liked Buttercup, and kissed her like I was in heaven, Boomer yelled, "Butch! I can't believe you!" Wow. I can't believe how selfish my brothers are.

"Me! Your the one who tried to go out with those girls behind my back! At least my girl is worth it! I actually saw those other two making out with some other guys!" I could not believe what I just said.

"Butch..." was all Boomer could say and I think Brick was about to...cry? "Guys I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"It's fine Butch. From now on, we will never fight. And we are goo-"

"BOYS!" We heard him yell and turned to the giant clawed devil. "You three have disgraced the evil name! Now, you must fall with Buttercup!"

* * *

**I know it took a long time and I am really sorry. I just had a serious writers block. You don't have to tell me if it's short though, sorry**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am really sorry about the updating. Sorry I can't update that fast **

**Again, sorry and Hope you guys like the story so far...**

* * *

**Butch's POV**

Buttercup? Buttercup can you hear me? I tried to get her attention, hoping she would read my mind.

'Yeah.' She thought.

Buttercup, I'm sorry. This is all my fault.

'No it's not. It's no one's fault, actually. We just need a way out of here before Him and Mojo get what they want.'

Yeah but how? Oh no. Him picked up Buttercup and locked her up. Then he did the same with Boomer. He then found a way to catch Brick.

I looked up, and saw Him trying to get me, but I flew away. I tried going through the roof but it had a forcefield and he got me.

Then Him locked me up and spilled some black liquid all over me. I felt myself, my powers weakening."Butch!" I heard Buttercup yell before I blacked out.

**Buttercup's POV**

They did it. They captured us. And they are now taking our powers away, starting with Butch. I liked him, and he liked me back. This could have been a start of something but we had to get captured. And just to think, he was about to turn good, for me.

"Wait here," Him said, "We will be right back with more antidote X." He laughed and went away with Mojo. I always knew those two were the evilest. I just thought the Rowdyruff boys would be a close third. Although we didn't fight much, we always thought that.

_Sigh_ I wonder where my sisters are right now. "Hey Buttercup." Boomer said.

"Yeah?"

"You know Butch likes you, right?" He asked. "Yeah, he wrote that your hot in the cabin next to his bed so he could see it all summer." Brick added.

I chuckled. "He really did that?" They nodded. "Cute."

_Bam!_ "Blossom! Bubbles!" I yelled as they burst through the roof. "Buttercup!" They yelled in unison. "The Rowdyruff boys?" Bubbles questioned."Yeah. They're good now." I said. "Yes!" She jumped. Blossom giggled but then put a serious face, "What happened?"

"It was Him and Mojo. They captured us and took away Butch's powers. Now they're gonna do the same to us." Brick said.

"Yes that is true. How nice of you to join the party, girls." Him said.

"You'll never get away with this, Him!" Blossom yelled. "And Mojo." Mojo whimpered.

"SHUT UP!" Him shrieked and grabbed my sisters and locked them up. "Keep waiting here. I was just about to get that Antidote X until I found out that you two weren't home." Him laughed and left again with Mojo.

"Welcome, girls to trapped isle. Population: The Good Guys." Brick joked.

"Not really the best time for jokes Brick." I said but then I heard Blossom, laugh? She is supposed to be mature, especially at times like this? How can she laugh now? Ugh.

Anyways, we need a- "Buttercup is right, we need a way out of here." Bubbles said. All of a sudden, we were lifted up to a room where we saw the two evil-doers.

Him said, "There is no way get of here so don't even try. There is force fields everywhere and this place is surrounded by villains. Now, it's time for the Taking of the Powers. Then you will be normal little girls and as normal little girls, you will not be able to withstand the great power the biggest, most evilest laser ever. Ugh, the monkey is rubbing off on me. Anyways, this laser is made by me and can destroy anything."

"What do you mean I'm rubbing off on you? And to what else do you mean that you, who is not the maker of this laser creation, is the maker and owner of this laser creation and invention!" Mojo yelled at Him.

"Well I am..." Him and Mojo argued and argued and actually got boring after a while.

I looked at the floor and saw Butch crawling to a machine! I was about to say something but I knew Him and Mojo would here. I think there is something about being normal that made Butch perfectly silent and made the force fields and stuff not affect him.

He rolled across the floor right to the machine. Then he tried to push a laser to face Mojo and Him. He managed to push a little bit. "What are you looking at Buttercup?" Him asked as I faced him.

I shook my head and he went back to arguing with Mojo. I better not look at Butch or he will get caught and WE WILL BE DOOMED!

**Butch's POV**

Aw man. Now Buttercup can't watch me. I was doing so good when she was watching me. I was so confident when she was watching so I can impress my new girlfriend. Now she can't watch and I'm not encouraged at all.

But she is not looking because she cares about me and I care about her and my brothers and somewhat her sisters. I peeked at all the buttons and levers and switches and stuff. I didn't understand any of it. I was so confused but I better hurry up because I think Him and Mojo are running out of things to say in the argument.

I quickly pushed a big red button and it shot a laser right at the two and they turned to dust! Then I pressed a button that read, "Release." Then they all got released and Buttercup ran over to me and hugged and kissed me rapidly.

"Butch! You did it! Your my hero!" She yelled then kissed my lips and I kissed back. "Awww." We heard Blossom and Bubbles say. This is the best day of my life!

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry if it is short and yes, this is the last chapter. I'm thinking on making a sequel because I got lots of ideas on this story**

**Please review! And tell me if I should make a sequel **


End file.
